I Didn't Die
by DeepPoeticGirl
Summary: /SasuSaku/ She saw him die. It had been 2 years since that incident, and now Lee wants Sakura to see something... or rather someone. "You were supposed to be dead."


**Here I am again with a new story !! Hehehehehehe !!! Enjoy this SasuSaku-ness D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto much to my disappointment. :(**

X.o.X.o.X.o.X

"**Sasuke-kun**!" Sakura cried out.

She watched in horror as he gasped a bloody breath and stumbled backwards a few steps. She felt the tears stinging her eyes as he began to lose his balance and fall backwards.

Naruto was frozen in place.

He watched the bloody body of his best-friend fall, but soon recovered from the shock and caught his best-friend before he touched the ground.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said in a trembling voice.

Sakura ran to his side, tears threatening to spill as she saw his almost lifeless body. Sasuke's eyes went from Naruto, to Sakura. As his eyes landed on her, he locked his gaze with hers.

"Sa...ku...ra" He muttered softly.

"Don't talk !" She ordered firmly in a scared voice.

She put a shaking hand on his face and gasped at the coldness of his skin. Big, hot tears streamed down her beautiful face, not wanting to believe he was dying.

"Why?" She asked softly, her eyes boring into his.

He didn't respond. He simply stared at her pale face, his mouth slightly parted.

"Why?" She asked again, but this time, her voice trembling with fear, anger and sadness.

Her eyes widen as his lips twitched up in a true genuine smile. She had never seen him smile in her whole lifetime. Never. But what had surprised her the most was that he was smiling _for her._

His smile faded quickly as he coughed up a lot of blood.

"Sasuke-kun!" She cried out for the second time that day, while tears were streaming down even faster.

His obsidian onyx eyes locked with her green emerald eyes in an intense stare.

"I'm...Sorry...Sa...ku..." His voiced faded out at the end, not able to say her full name.

His chest slowly stopped rising, his breathing soon stopped and his eyes closed themselves slowly.

"No..." Sakura breathed out.

"No..." She whimpered.

Naruto stared in sorrow at his friend's dead body. His eyes wandered to the pink haired kunoichi. Her head was bowed down; her hair was falling in her face so he could not see it. He saw her hands curl up into tight fists and the tears falling on the ground. He noticed her body was trembling.

"Sakura..." He said softly.

She clenched her fists tightly and threw her head backwards, letting out a painful and heartbreaking scream.

Naruto stared painfully at his team-mate's agony. He watched her heart break in thousands of little pieces and winced.

_Sakura..._ Naruto thought sadly.

She let out another heartbreaking scream and dropped to the ground, pounding on it.

"**No**!" She shouted over and over again.

She crawled to Sasuke's body and laid her head down on his chest, crying loudly.

"Why did you take that hit for me, Sasuke-kun, why!!? Why did you have to die for me !? Stupid Sasuke-kun, I could've healed myself !! Why did you throw your life away for such a weak kunoichi as me!?"

"You weren't supposed to die!" She cried.

"You weren't supposed to give your life for me!" She pounded on the ground again.

"You were supposed to live!!" She screamed.

"You were supposed to stay here and tell me I'm annoying!"

"You were supposed to be happy with us!"

"You were supposed to tell me I'm weak!"

"You were supposed to push me away!"

Her voice faded slowly.

"You were supposed to fall in love me..." She whimpered.

Naruto stared painfully at his former crush and he patted her shoulder comfortingly. She pushed him away and continued to cry on Sasuke's body. The blonde's heart clenched tightly as he watched her heart break even more.

"You were supposed to propose to me..." She whispered. "I was supposed to be Uchiha Sakura... Your wife... Your loved one... Your one and only... Your team-mate..." She said softly. "We were supposed to have kids..." She let out a choked sob.

"_**Sasuke-kun**_!!!" She cried out to the sky.

Sakura cried on his body endlessly for hours before she got tired of crying and fell into darkness.

Naruto picked up the heart broken kunoichi and walked past Sasuke's limp body. He took one last glance at Sasuke before sprinting towards the village, tears streaming down his face silently.

'_You damn bastard...'_ He gritted his teeth. _'You weren't supposed to leave Sakura like that...'_ His fists tightened slightly around Sakura's body and his heart clenched.

X.o.X.o.X.o.X

_2 Years Later_ (A/N: They're 17 now Okay?)

"Goodbye everyone!" Sakura said cheerily as she waved at her coworkers from the hospital.

She walked down the hospital stairs and stopped to look at the sky.

A tall man watched her from the trees, watching her every move. His eyes wandered all over her body, inspecting her beauty.

Curves in all the right places, a good sized chest, and her wide forehead disappeared. Her pale figure glimmered in the moonlight, making her look as beautiful as ever.

The man stared, gaping slightly at her beauty.

She continued to stare at the moon for a moment but then started to walk again a few minutes after.

The man stared at her pale face, looking at her full red lips, to her cute little nose, to her eyes.

Her emerald eyes weren't as lively as before though... ever since the incident that happened exactly 2 years ago. Her eyes no longer sparkled. Nor did they hold so much joy and happiness anymore...

The mysterious man's eyes saddened.

"Sakura..." He spoke sadly.

The kunoichi whirled around when she heard her name and took out a kunai out of her back pocket.

"Who's there?!" she called out.

The man did not move.

A few minutes passed and her shoulders relaxed.

"You can come out Lee" she said softly as she put her kunai away.

The mysterious man hoped down beside her.

"Sakura-san" He stated at he bowed.

"Lee..." She started gently. "Why were you following me?"

Lee smiled and did his good guy pose.

"Lee has always watched over Sakura-san!" he said as his smile grew wider.

She frowned. "Lee...that is not why you followed me. I can tell you're lying"

Lee's smile changed into a sad one.

He bowed once again and spoke up. "Gomen Sakura-san. But I think there's something you need to see"

He motioned for her to follow him, and so she did.

They walked through the dark streets of Konoha in silence. Sakura had a bad feeling about this... She could feel the tension growing. She could see the serious look on Lee's face.

Something wasn't right.

Finally after walking for a long while, Sakura began to wonder if Lee was just dragging her somewhere where he could rape her...

She shook the thought from her head. _Nahhh ! Lee isn't like that!_

She looked up ahead to see the Konoha gates.

"Lee?" She called out.

He stopped and turned towards her and smiled reassuringly. "This way, Sakura-san."

She hesitated for a moment but continued her way behind him.

They walked for a long time outside the village and Sakura was just about to ask what he was going to show her when Lee stopped dead in his tracks.

"Lee?" She called out softly.

He did not answer. He simply stared ahead of him.

She walked to his side and looked the way he was looking.

And she gasped.

"We found him there just a few hours ago..." Lee explained.

Lying on the ground was a bloody body of a man, barely sitting up against the tree. Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto were standing around him. He was looking at Lee and Sakura intensely. Especially Sakura.

She stared gaping like an idiot.

"Sakura-san?" Lee asked softly as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"But...How?" She whispered disbelievingly.

Lee frowned as he saw the tears streaming silently down her cheeks.

"This...This is...This...Can't be..." She slowly advanced towards the man and crouched beside him.

The man grunted in pain as she touched his large chest wound.

"You..." Her throat went dry and she couldn't find the words to say.

"You were supposed to be dead..." She softly touched his cheek and he winced at such a soft touch.

The tears streamed down silently down her cheeks.

"You're real..." She choked out.

She embraced the man as gently as she could, not caring about the blood covering her clothes. He hissed in pain.

"Sakura..." He scowled. "You're hurting me"

She looked up at him and he felt a pang of guilt run through his chest. Such pain he saw in her eyes, such sadness and sorrow... He would've hugged her if it wasn't for his injuries and his arrogant attitude. Painful tears were streaming down her beautiful, pale face.

Was **he** the cause of her weeping?

Was **he** the one who put her through all this pain all these years?

Was **he** the reason her eyes didn't not sparkle anymore ever since that incident 2 years ago?

**Yes.**

"Sasuke..." She softly said with a sad smile.

He looked away from her face and grunted.

She pulled away from him and inspected his wounds. Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

His left arm was sticking out at an odd angle, most likely broken. A large and deep gash ran from the left side of his chest down to the right side. A couple of kunai's remained stabbed in his skin, his face was scratched and his left eye was bleeding. His nose was most likely broken judging from the bloody-ness and the weird placement. A large but not so deep gash on his right shoulder probably caused by a katana.

She softly turned him around and gasped as she saw how bloody his back was. It was leaking with blood, literally. She turned him around and he hissed in pain once more.

"Hold still Sasuke."

He grunted in response.

Sakura did a few handseals and green chakra starting glowing from her hands.

"Take off your shirt" She commanded.

He did as he was told. (A/N: For once...XD)

She softly pressed against his chest wound, a serious look planted on her face. Sasuke stared at her face, his mouth just very slightly parted.

He felt his stomach do a couple of flips as her fingers hovered over his skin, moving up to his shoulder. He found himself staring intensely at those green eyes, amazed. Her fingers tickled him and made him feel something that he was not quite sure what it was.

She moved down to his leg, her fingers lightly touching his thighs. He felt something tighten _**down there**_ and he gritted his teeth. He looked up at her face to see if she was affected but nothing... nothing but serious concentration.

_She must have done that a lot before..._He thought.

Without knowing why, he felt himself growing jealous over that last thought. He growled inwardly.

She looked up at him, apparently done with his leg and stared in his eyes. He stared at her with his emotionless façade of his.

She ordered him to turn around and he did so. Her fingers touched his back lightly and he found his face growing hotter. When she was done his face cooled off and he _**almost**_sighed out loud.

She cupped his face and his heartbeat fastened without knowing why. Though he did not let anything show. His face felt much better as her fingers lingered over his face. And when she started to remove her hand from his face he felt disappointed.

He grabbed her hand before she completely removed it and stared intensely in her eyes.

"S-Sasuke?" She stuttered.

Sasuke looked around, realising they were both alone. How come had he not realised the others were gone before now? (A/N: maybe cuz he was too busy looking at Sakura, not realising he's in love...XD)

He stood up, not letting go of Sakura's hand and pulled her up.

He looked back at the cherry blossom girl, whose face was only millimetres from his own, looking at him with a confused expression.

"Aa."

She raised a brow and was about to say something when he cut her off again. No not by his grunt, or his "Hn" Or "Aa". But rather by his lips. No they had not moved to say something... They had actually pretty much smashed against hers roughly.

Her eyes widen slightly and she felt her knees go weak, she would've have fallen if Sasuke hadn't wrapped an arm around her waist. His fingers intertwined with hers and she smiled into the kiss. She closed her eyes and responded to the kiss with as much vigour and strength. She felt him suck on her bottom lip and she gasped. Sasuke took the change and slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting her every bit. She moaned. Sasuke pulled her even closer to his body and held her tightly against him. She ran her hand up and down his chest, feeling his muscles (A/N: note he still doesn't have a shirt...)

They separated as they both needed air, panting heavily. Sakura laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke"

"I know" He said as he pulled her closer.

She knew he did too. She knew it. He loved her too. But he couldn't say it. Sasuke wasn't able to tell her he loved her, but she knew he did.

And maybe one day she would hear him say it...

_...Someday..._

**OWARI**

X.o.X.o.X.o.X

**WELL! I am done my dear ones !! I got this idea in civics class believe it or not... XD I was soooo bored and just started to write and it just gave the beginning with Sasuke's 'death'. He wasn't dead ! Many people probably believed he was... My friend Saka read it and thought Sasuke was dead, that is until I told her the person they found was Sasuke. Well, I told her it was either Sasuke or Naruto but... yeh... XD at that time I was undecisive okay!? lol. I hope you enjoyed very much !!**

**Aishiteru all of you who will review !**

**Arigato !**


End file.
